Raven (Teen Titans)/Quotes
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" *"My mind is a battleground, whipped and ripped asunder, torn from the very fabric of reality." *"I respect that you don't eat meat; please respect that I'' don't eat ''fake meat." *"Any chance we can replace Beast Boy with a robot too?" *"That's my room! Nobody goes into my room!" *"Wow, Beast Boy's jokes are too immature even for babies." *"Where did you learn history, a cereal box?" *"If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man." *"Not gonna happen. How else am I supposed to keep your toenails off the coffee table?" *"Let's just say I have some issues with my father." *"My mind is never troubled. People come, people go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg." *"What?" *"Can we go now?" *"We can't change the truth...no matter how much we dislike." *" My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash." *"I'll seal your doom if I were you!" *"So for those who don't believe in ghosts, how many of you would be willing to spend a few nights in a house considered haunted by restless spirits?" *"A poltergeist is a paranormal phenomenon including objects being thrown about, noises, knocking, pounding or banging and some physical attacks on witness, in short a troublesome ghost that haunts a particular person." *"Are you scared? You should be." *"Now's your chance!" *"Oh well. Maybe I will." *"I'm not staying with that spooky entity... It didn't fear me at all." *"Playing with my cloak, huh?" *"I trusted you! We trusted you! We gave you everything, and you treated us like dirt!" *"I've never felt comfortable around anyone. Even myself." *"I understand your logic, but does not reach the same conclusion." *"Don't tickle my nose. I don't do funny." *"Where are you going?!" *"I've never heard of it." *" Dee Dee, why do you have to be so...responsible?" *"Did I owe you money or something?" *"You are merely another victim." *"Ugh, on my shoes!" *"A magician never reveals her secrets." *"I'm not even kidding about that...﻿" *"You rock, Butterbean." *"Yeah, keep hanging on to that dream." *"If I die, I will become a ghost. If I become a ghost, I would haunt everyone, only my enemies, not my allies, my enemies." *"Then why can't you let Starfire and I play?" *"Erm, I just want to go somewhere else. Like, Whateverland or something?" *"What time does the movie start?" *"So you?" *"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" *"Up there." *"Alright, that does it." *"Oh look, it is that Serana van der Woodsen. Nice sex appeal." *"Maybe you haven't noticed, but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything." *"No." *"Why am I in a dress?" *"Cyro refused to fit in? So, do we like her?" *"When I use my powers, I have to put a little of my soul into whatever I'm moving. I become a part of it and it becomes a part of me. That's kind of what happened here. It wasn't just a car. It was...your baby." *"Ha ha ha. Look at you. You're in prison." *"Lost her earring." *"Can you just die from embarrassment?" *"Don't make me send you to another dimension." *"Is it too late to go shopping for Halloween costumes?" *"Wastrel youth of benighted hours, be thee vanquished by my powers!" *"Please tell me this isn't another ridiculous prank." *"In all seriousness, I couldn't help but fill sorry for them." *"But no one knows their destiny! There are things you can't possibly know! There are some things I didn't know, like how I would make such wonderful friends. All I wanted was to make your last day perfect, instead you spent it worrying about me. That's what friends do." *"On April Fools, we went from putting springs or whoopee cushions under couch cushions to tricking people into smelling into a prankster's "flower" filled with water to putting water-filled pails on top of people's door. I think Luan is up to no good." *"Statistically, I suppose someone has to." Category:Quotes